Silver Moon
by AlaskasFrostyAngel
Summary: Four years after the rise of the Golden Sun new two races of Adepts have surfaced, and are in desperate need of help. Four warriors from the island nation of Solun come to New Vale in search of the fabled Heroes of Vale to help return their king to his once kind self. What they don't realize is that this quest goes far deeper then a corrupt king... Warning and parings inside.
1. Prologue

_Hey hey everyone! It's Alaska's Frosty Angel, back again! I know I really shouldn't be posting another fan fiction but I can't help myself… I have so many ideas that I can keep them secured in my brain. Anyway my little brother got me back into the Golden Sun series so I'm going to write something dammit! This chapter is to introduce my two races of Adepts Solar and Lunar. Their abilities will be explained as the fan fiction rolls on. I should quit blabbing and get on to writing. _

_Parings: IsaacXOc FelixXOc PerisXOc MiaXOc GaretXJenna IvanXSheba _

_WARNING: This fan fiction features cannon characters paired with Oc's and it does not follow cannon storyline after it's over (I plan on writing a sequel about Dark Dawn.). If you do not like this then please don't read. _

_I don't own Golden Sun or anything affiliated to it. They belong to Camelot. The only thing that is mine is my oc's and the storyline of this fan fiction. Thanks ~ AFA _

Prologue

Far north of the continent of Angara lies the small island nation of Solun. Here resided two races of Adepts previously unknown to the rest of the world. The Solar and Lunar Adepts were very peaceful races, even going into hiding when Alchemy was sealed away. The three century hiatus had been difficult for some because it meant no contact with the outside world. Many people snuck off the island and many of those people were hunted down and executed when they were returned.

But life on the island became easier as time passed. In that time, the Solunian Temple was built by the master architects that were Lunar Adepts. The temple had been placed in the side of a mountain making it appear much smaller than it really was. Many doors had been sealed off to protect future generations from the horror at the top of the mountain.

The mountain side was steep and jagged. Climbing it was asking for death. Many brave adventures fell to their doom trying to discover the secrets of the Solunian Temple. At the top of the mountain was a mechanism that summoned the Silver Moon. With the Silver Moon anyone could control the world. However it could only be activated if the Golden Sun had already risen, thus ensuring that Alchemy had been introduced to the world again.

The temple was guarded by a large group of monks determined to protect the Silver Moon mechanism. To throw anyone willing enough to sneak into the temple and launch the Silver Moon, a gem was made as a distraction. It gave whoever wielded it the power to control anyone they wished as long as there was some sort of emotional connection between the two people. What the monks didn't anticipate were people coming to steal the gem.

Seven years before the Golden Sun rose, the people of Solun awoke to the news that the temple had been raided, and the monks had been slayed. Many of the temple patrons abandoned the temple leaving it for time to take away. The people responsible for the raid used the temple as a place to hideaway while they used the gem to be used to take over the current king's mind.

Many years ago, when Solun was in the midst of a civil war, King Leonidas traveled to Kalgarra.  
The shady town was the epicenter of the rebellion. The king hoped to come to an agreement and end the bloodshed. Tobin the leader of the town wanted to use the Silver Moon to take control of the world. He had read about it on an ancient tablet he had discovered while searching the temple. Leonidas did not want to start a war with places that were larger than Solun in both mass and army size. An argument broke out between the two men and the king was forced to defend himself against an attack. Tobin died as a result of his wounds leaving behind his son Nero with a hatred of Leonidas.

Nero was one of the two people who raided the temple. He used the Possession Gem to take over the benevolent leaders mind and turn him tyrannical. Over the next seven years Nero waited for someone to light the lighthouse beacons and bring Alchemy back from its long slumber. Finally four years ago the Golden Sun dawned and he saw his chance as the sealed doors opened allowing him deeper into the temple. He didn't count on people leaving the island to find someone to save the enslaved king.

"Nero!" called a woman with long white hair and pointed ears. Her name was Maeve, and she would absolutely do anything for this man. "A group of people are leaving the island!" she ran up to him and came to a stop when he looked up from studying the Possession Gem that hung off of his pale neck.

"What do you mean?" he asked a quizzical look passing of his features. He was a Lunar Adept, which was strange. Most every Lunar was a female and every Solar was male. There were sometimes abnormalities causing a different element than was normal to the gender.

"I followed three travelers to Santali where they were joined by a fourth. They are going to the mainland to find a group called the Heroes of Vale to talk some sense into Leonidas. They were the ones to light the lighthouses." Worry colored her face.

"No need to worry my dear." He purred silkily standing and crossing the space between them. He ran a long finger down her cheek watching her lean into his touch. "They won't discover us." He was calm on the outside but on the inside he was just as worried as she was. These Heroes were told to be very determined when their minds were set to a quest.

This is where our story begins, with a four travel weary warriors seeking a group of heroes to help save their homeland…

_Okay I hope this is good enough to make you read on to the next chapter. I'm going to be posting the oc's profiles here in a moment. Some are probably better than others depending on whether I was half asleep or not when I wrote them. I hope you enjoyed the prologue to Silver Moon. _


	2. Profiles

Name: Ayla

Age: 21

Adept Element: Lunar

History: Ayla comes from a long line of knights serving the royal family since the nation of Solun first began. She was trained to wield a sword alongside her brother as training to become the princess's personal bodyguard. Ayla began to notice something wrong with the king the night that the Solunian Temple had been raided. No longer was he a kind and benevolent monarch. In his place was a dictating tyrant who seemed to care nothing about his people. At the time the young knight to be was too young to do anything about it. That was seven years ago… At the dawn of the Golden Sun, the people of Solun came out of their 300 year long hiatus. News of the Heroes of Vale reached Ayla's ears and a childish hope formed. She was determined to find these people and save Solun. She had to wait four years to start her quest after the princess was married. She was followed by her brother Cedric and they met Rena on the outskirts of Solun's capital Terrina. On the shores of Santali they encountered the thief Serin trying to steal a piece of bread they had left out. Together the four set out to the main land to bring back the Heroes.

Hair: White

Eyes: Silver

Height: 5 foot 8 inches

Weight: 165 lbs.

Personality: She is a lot more flamboyant then her companion. She lets her opinions be known and is very friendly. She is great at improvising and is deadly in battle. She is protective of the weak and won't stand for them being pushed around. She and Rena are close even though they only just met. She also has a bit of first aid training.

Love Interest: Isaac

Other: She doesn't quite have a firm grip on her psyenergy and it's spotty at best.

Name: Cedric

Age: 20

Adept Element: Solar

History: Cedric comes from a long line of knights serving the royal family since the nation of Solun first began. He was trained to wield a sword alongside his sister as training to become the captain of the guard. He wasn't able to see the change in the king until he was much older, though as the years past it became more and more noticeable. Four years after the rise of the Golden Sun he noticed his sister packing a bag for a long trip. He packed his own bag and followed after her even though she told him to go home. On the outskirts of Terrina they came across Rena and on the beaches of Santali met Serin. They then set off to find the Heroes of Vale in order to save Solun.

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Golden Brown

Height: Six foot flat.

Weight: 190 lbs.

Personality: Calm and collected, not quite as excitable as his older sister, tries to put up a stoic front but sometimes wears his heart on his sleeve so to speak. He likes adventures and is protective of his sister even though she can handle herself.

Love Interest: Mia

Other: He keeps a long sword, katana, and knife on him for various types of enemies.

Name: Rena

Age: 20

Adept Element: Solar

History: Rena grew up on the small island nation of Solun, where the Solar and the Lunar Adepts live in harmony together. Because she is one of the few female Solar Adepts, she was put into training as a monk at the Solunian Temple at an early age. For the longest time all she knew was life at the temple. Then one day seven years ago the temple was raided by some thieves looking for treasure deep within the inner sanctum. Many of the monks died that day unable to defend themselves. Rena vowed that day to become a powerful warrior. Since then she has become quite capable. She joined Ayla and Cedric in their quest to find the Heroes of Vale after coming across the two Adepts in her travels around Solun.

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Golden Brown

Height: 5 foot 6 inches

Weight: 150 lbs.

Personality: She is a very calm and collected person. Because of her training at the Temple, she has learned to control the temper that is common in Solar Adepts. It does seem to slip out when someone she cares about is in trouble. She is stupidly brave sometimes especially when in the heat of battle.

Love interest: Felix

Other: As a member of the Solar Clan she not only has the same abilities as the Mars Adepts, but also heavy weapons training.

Name: Serin

Age: 23

Adept Element: None

History: Serin is the one and only daughter of Dodonpa, leader of the thief city of Lunpa. Her entire life revolved around her becoming the best thief in all the land. At the age of sixteen she had pulled off quite a few heists making her one of the most wanted criminals in Angara. She heard of a nation far off the coast of Imil rumored to have a treasure trove of artifacts that would sell for a high price. She chartered a boat with her ill-gotten gains and sailed north to Solun. There she found the capital and proceeded to try and steal a ruby from the queen's scepter. Something was off about the heist and she was caught by the queen herself. Serin was offered a proposition, if she worked as a spy and scout she could work off her debt. Seven years later she snuck out of the king's service after many years of bad treatment. She joined the group leaving Solun after getting caught with some of their supplies, in hopes for new loot.

Hair: Black

Eyes: Turquoise

Height: 4 foot 10 inches

Weight: 120 lbs.

Personality: Sneaky, thieving but all around an easy person to get along with. She doesn't particularly like being taken advantage of, and is stubborn like a bull.

Love Interest: Piers

Other: Has an incredibly bad habit of taking anything that isn't nailed down. It's particularly frustrating in battle when she snags an ally's weapon, but it can also be a godsend when she takes the enemies weapon. She loves wine.

Name: Maeve

Age: 29

Adept Element: Lunar and Mars

History: Maeve is the daughter of a Sun Adept and a Fire Adept from Prox. She lived most of her life outside of Solun, staying with her mother in Prox. She only found out about her Lunar powers when she was 21 and decided to leave to find her father. She never found the man, but instead met up with a male Lunar Adept named Nero. She became obsessed with him to the point where she would do anything that he asked if it meant that he would show her some affection. This included helping him break into the temple and slaying the monks there. For the next seven years she ran errands for him and was the one to tell him of the party leaving to find the Heroes of Vale.

Hair: White

Eyes: Red

Height: 5 foot 11 inches

Weight: 170 lbs.

Personality: Obsessive, deadly in a fight, extremely loyal to Nero, cares only for Nero and would most likely fall apart if something ever happened to him.

Love Interest: Nero

Other: She has an extreme hatred for Solar Adepts, because her father was one. She believes that he abandoned her mother in Prox when really he had been hunted down and slain when he was returned to Solun.

Name: Nero

Age: 32

Adept Element: Lunar

History: Nero was raised in the rather seedy town Kalgarra. His family was the most influential and was at the highest class that could be put on someone who lived in an all-around nasty place. He decided to continue his father's dream of procuring the treasure that lay deep within the Solunian temple after his father met a swift end at the hands of King Leonidas. Seven years ago he snuck into the temple and gained The Possession Gem. He used it to take over the king's mind and caused havoc with this new found power. Now that the Heroes of Vale are coming to resolve the issue he has to find a way to keep them away from the Temple which is now his hideout.

Hair: White

Eyes: Silver Blue

Height: 6 foot 5 inches.

Weight: 201 lbs. (mostly muscle)

Personality: Cold, Calculating, a very bad person. He plans on releasing the Silver Moon to take over Weyard.

Love Interest: It isn't so much as a love interest as it is a means to an end. Maeve can get into places he can't without raising suspicions. She does what she asks because she's infatuated with him.

Other: He didn't know there was a mechanism in the temple for the Silver Moon until after he stole the gem. He soon realized that there was much more to the temple than what was seen by the monks and citizens who came there to pray.


End file.
